bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Horridian
Horridian is a humanoid cerberus-like Bakugan and the Guardian Bakugan of Anubias. His BakuNano is Aeroblaze. Information Description Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Horridian was given to Ben by Anubias, to battle Dan in Interspace Showdown. In Mechtogan Mayhem, he fought Zenthon alongside Spyron, however neither Bakugan were able to do any damage to Zenthon. In Disconnect, he battled Drago and won. However, Drago was forced to hold back his power during the brawl, so he didn't accidentally summon Zenthon. In Tri-Twister Take Down, he appeared and defeated the Tri-Twisters and their Cyclone Percivals. In Agony of Defeat, he battled Drago and was doing fine until Drago lost control of his powers and released Zenthon. In BakuNano Explosion, he appeared and defeated the Bash Brothers with the use of his BakuNano, Aeroblaze. In [[A Royale Pain|A Royale Pain]], Horridian was seen battling opponents successfully but was forced to summon his Mechtogan, Smasheon. He appeared again in Mind Search, where Ben used him to battle against the Brawlers in a "Capture the Flag" competition where he used Aeroblaze but lost to Trister. In'' Re-Connection, he battled Taylean and he lost. In [[Triple Threat|''Triple Threat]], he battled Trister and Taylean alongside Bolcanon. Though Bolcanon was defeated, the battle was never finished because of the army of invading Chaos Bakugan. In'' Interspace Under Siege, Anubias gave Horridian to Noah. In A Hero Returns, Horridian fought alongside the Chaos Bakugan, but went back to Anubias in ball form when the field was about to be deleted. He appeared in ''True Colors, being used by Anubias yet again and battled Drago alongside Krakenoid and Bolcanon unveiling a powerful card: Death Metal Army. Ability Cards * Deadly Nightmare * Tribal Crusher * Mangler Claw '(''Hyper Claw) * '''End Guardner Alpha (Dark Guardner Alpha) * Variant Commando * Force Screw: Stops the activation of any defensive abilities by the opponent. * Wolfed Shield * Deathmetal Army Trivia *Horridian is based on the Greek underworld gate keeper, Cerberus, a massive three-headed hell-hound. *He has three different battle cries for each of his heads. One sounds like a leopard, another like a wolf howl and one other that sounds like a low growl. *Like Alpha Hydranoid, Horridian is the three-headed Darkus rival of Dan and Drago. *He has a diamond on all three of his heads, similar to Mag Mel's and Drago's Perfect Core. *In a few of the past episodes, his name was pronounced as "Ravedian". *He is the first Bakugan to use BakuNano in the anime. *Ravedian was Horridian's original name until it was changed. *He is the first Bakugan to can split into three. As Anubias said that End Guardner Alpha: "may split his power level into thirds, but makes the pack three times faster". *His Ball Form bears a resemblance in his colors with Darkus Infinity Helios. Gallery Anime Bolciandwho.JPG|Horridian and Bolcanon in Sphere mode Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 3 _2_2___360p__0002.jpg|Horridian in Sphere mode (closed) Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 3 _2_2___360p__0001.jpg|Horridian in Sphere mode (open) Barozian1.JPG|Horridian standing Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 1 1 2 360p 0045.jpg|Horridian in real mode Horridian Aeroblaze.JPG|Horridian with Aeroblaze in Sphere mode Hrrnms7.JPG|Horridian with Aeroblaze in real mode Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 1 2 2 360p 0080.jpg|Horridian ready to attack Ravedian Getting Kicked By Drago.JPG|Horridian Getting Kicked By Drago Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 2 2 2 360p 0025.jpg|Horridian getting ready to use Deadly Nightmare Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 2 2 2 360p 0030.jpg|Horridian attacking with Tribal Crusher Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 2 2 2 360p 0029.jpg|Horridian using Deadly Nightmare Horridian.png|Horridian Standing Drago VS Horridian.png|Horridian using Tribal Crusher and Drago using Dragon Force Striker and they are equally matched Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 3 _2_2___360p__0016.jpg|Horridian split into three Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 Part 2 2 360p 1 0041.jpg|Horridian in real mode (up close) Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 7 1_2_1_0016.jpg|Horridian using Aero Blaze Patryk Jan Cesarz Patryciusz (1).jpg|Horridian and Anubias's official art on the Cartoon Network website horridian launching mechtogan.png|Horridian summoning Smasheon variantcomm.JPG|Horridian using ability Variant Commando on Titanium Dragonoid variantcomm2.JPG|'Variant Commando' taking effect on Titanium Dragonoid deadlynigh.JPG|Horridian using Deadly Nightmare endg.JPG|Horridian using End Guardner Alpha Wolf_3.png|Horridian Picture 10hhhhtgfutio7.png|Krakenoid, Bolcanon and Horridian in ball form (open) Lolelements.PNG|Horridian and Bolcanon vs Trister and Taylean MS Anubias 1600x1200.jpg|Anubias and Horridian TABakuganinhand.png|Krakenoid, Bolcanon and Horridian in ball form (closed) Aeroblaze.jpg|Horridian using Aeroblaze Bakunano2.jpg Aeroblaze.gif vlcsnap-2011-07-03-16h15m20s56.png 20-6.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 3.09.14 PM.png|Horridian using Tribal Crusher Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 7.25.12 PM.png Combat18.PNG Game File:6c7eed9521f0a2ba9fda1d8c493425a9.jpg Possible-wave-2-horridian.jpg|Front view of a Pyrus Horridian IMG 0036.jpg|Side view of a Pyrus Horridian Horridman.jpg GHorrrsss.png 000.jpg 0000.jpg KGrHqRjoE2IP2E8ufBNvBTgh0Rg 12.JPG HaosHorridianball.png $(KGrHqMOKoYE10Mb8!P4BNv!9MJlHw~~ 35.jpg $(KGrHqF,!g0E1fPtSCr7BNjwP9Y5 !~~ 35.jpg Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Bakugan Category:BakuNano compatible Bakugan Category:Villains Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Team Anubias Category:Unreleased Bakugan